


An Epic Evolution

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Minecraft Evolution (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gayness, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: The new life of the evolution server





	1. Ender Dragon Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I know evo is still going, this is in an alternate universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST FANFIC EVER! WHOOHOOO!!!!

 

Everyone jumped into the portal, but not everyone left. The watchers wanted to ensure that Grian joined them, but they had a hard fight with the listeners, who wanted the evolutionists to stay together. The listeners lost, but they pranked the watchers by giving everyone an ender chest to hold more than just one inventory full.

 

Life in evo went on as it had in Beta 1.2, but with more stuff and less pranks. But one night, everyone had a shared, real dream. (As in, they were all in it together and it actually happened.) They were in the end, just as they had been a few weeks ago. However, they were all together, unlike they had been originally.

“What’s going on?” Martyn wondered.

“Where are we?” Netty asked.

“IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, WATCHERS? I JUST FOUGHT THIS GUY!” Timmy yelled.

“AAAAHHHHH!” Pearl exclaimed, right after being flung into the air by the dragon’s sweep attack.

“I’ve got you, Pearl!” Netty yelled while running to drop water underneath her.

“Netty, make beds. Pearl, help me find and destroy the crystals. Salem, Tom, cover for me and Pearl. Everyone else, distract the dragon.” Martyn said

“On it!” Everyone said in unison.

Pearl and Martyn got almost all the crystals done, but they ran out of arrows and had to climb to the top of the last tower. They got it, but the blast knocked Pearl down.

“AAAHHHH! Someone!” She yelled

“I’ve got you, Pearl!” Martyn and Netty yelled at the same time. Martyn jumped, but he forgot that he didn’t have a water bucket and saved himself by ender pearling to ground.


	2. Ender Dragon Fight Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue the fight. Pearl almost dies.

“Thank heaven this version of the game has running.” Netty muttered while trying to get to Pearl.

“Seriously.” Pearl muttered while falling. “WAIT!” She then yelled. “That’s the ground!”

“And, and, and, YES!” Netty yelled while putting the water down a nanosecond before Pearl hit the ground.”

“Thanks, Netty” Pearl said weakly while putting a smiley emoticon in the chat.

“Okay, this is all well and good, but need I remind you WE ARE FIGHTING A DRAGON HERE!” Timmy yelled while enunciating more than necessary.

“WE KNOW” Said Pearl and Netty at the same time.

“Fridge you Timmy, you ruined the moment.” Martyn said annoyedly.

“Yeah, but there could’ve been a barrage of arrows in his mouth right now, instead of just me shooting him one at a time.

“Beds.” Pearl said even weaker. “Use beds.”

“THAT’S RIGHT! BEDS!” Salem exclaimed while attacking the dragon by exploding a bed.

 

A lot of beds, a few falls, and three quarters of a dragon later. “We’re close, but I’m all out of beds.” Martyn said.

“Ditto” Everyone said kind of weakly.

“I have a bow with flame and infinity on it.” Tomahawk said.

“AND YOU JUST TELL US THIS NOW?!” Salem yelled, feeling sort of betrayed.

“Sorry.” Tom said softly

“Let’s at least put it to good use now” Netty said

“Let’s.” Pearl agreed.

 

Some snowballs, a bunch of arrows, and one dragon later.

“Let’s go!” Pearl yelled when Netty threw the last snowball.

They gathered Exp. and jumped back home.


	3. Dream sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone realizes that they had the same dream, and it acctualy happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl also has a crush on Netty, but they both think that they're in the friend zone.

“OH!” Pearl yelled when she woke up that night “What, was that?” She wondered

 

A few hours and a lot of loading later the evolutionists are all at spawn.

“So, this might not be the time, but I just had a really weird dream.” Martyn said “So, it was like when we fought the dragon, but we were all together.”

“And I kept falling.” Pearl said dully

“And I kept saving you” Netty said, somewhat excitedly.”

“Precisely” Martyn said

“Wait, we all had the same dream?” Timmy added curiously

“I think so” Salem said, quite excited now.

“Neat.” Said Tom, somewhat bored.

“Wait, GRIAN! WAS THIS YOU?” Pearl yelled at the sky.

Crickets.

“Wait, I have Exp. like I was just fighting a dragon.” Martyn said, sort of mystified

“Huh, so do I.” Everyone said (Somewhat. Technically, they all said different things, but I’m sort of on a time crunch).

“That’s weird” Pearl said.

“Well, dunno ‘bout you guys, but I’ve got a house to build” Netty said “Pearl, wanna join?”

“Sure, sounds fun”


	4. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Netty build the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, I'm on a time crunch

“Pearl, how many blocks do you have?” Netty asked.

“Not enough” Pearl responded glumly.

“Same. So do you want planning or gathering?” 

“I have no brain, so gathering”

“Wait, why do I have a dragon egg?”

“Dunno. I’m chopping trees right now, and I don’t want to accidentally find a huge one and not be able to finish it.”

“THAT’S IT! We build a treehouse! What do you say?”

“That, sounds, AMAZING! It’ll cut down on resources, it’ll make it look good and blend in, and I’m already chopping wood!”

“Why did I expect you say ‘satisfactory’?”

“I do not know.”

“Let’s get building.”

They built the house and ate a good dinner, then logged off.

 


	5. The Nether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evolutionists go to the nether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad this one's longer?

The evolutionists were all at spawn again, trying to plan for a wither fight.

“So, I say we split up into pairs and try and each get a skull. Sound good?” Martyn planned.

“Agreed. I say Martyn and Timmy, Salem and Tom,  Me with Pearl, and the three left in a group” Netty suggested.

“Sounds good.” Everyone said in almost unison.

“I have a nether portal” Tom said.

“SERIOUSLY!?” Salem yelled.

“YES! DOESN’T EVERYONE?” Tom shot back

“NOT SINCE SPAWN WAS DESTROYED”

“Okaaaaayyyy. Maybe Martyn should swap with Tom.”

“AGREED!” Salem and Tom yelled

“Let’s get on on with it. Where’s the portal?” Pearl said annoyedly.

“Over this way.” Tom said

They went to the portal at Tom’s new house and jumped in.

“If we split up it’ll be more efficient. Let’s go.” Martyn said like a true leader.

“Pearl, let’s go south.” Netty said.

“Let’s go.” Pearl responded

They all went in seperate directions, but only Netty and Pearl found a fortress. Fortunately, Netty brought redstone and can hide secrets well.

“I know how to make a wither skeleton farm.” Netty said

“SERIOS- I don’t want us to wind up like Tom and Salem, but really? You just tell me this now?” Pearl shelled out

“I wanted to win.” Netty shot back weakly.

Netty made the farm and got five skulls in tin minutes.

“Wanna wear one?” Pearl asked in the mask

“Let’s go troll Martyn and Salem with them”

“Let’s”

A lot of walking and an unfortunate encounter with some pigmen later, Pearl and Netty are spying on Martyn and Salem 

“I see that they made an afk tracking device.” Netty whispered

“A what?” Pearl responded

“It’s a farm that automatically makes and fills in maps to find stuff fast”

“So what? How does that help us”

“It means that they’ll go afk soon, and then we can get in and troll them.”


	6. The Trolling Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netty and Pearl try (and fail) to prank Martyn and Salem.

 

So, as Netty predicted, Salem and Martyn went AFK, giving her and Pearl a prime chance to troll.

“What do you say we put two skulls in a chest” Pearl suggested “and include a note saying ‘Find the 3rd’-”

“-Then we explode the fortress so they can’t get the third! Great idea!” Netty finished.

“Precisely.”

They then proceeded to do just that, but just as they were leaving, Martyn came back on and caught them

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Martyn yelled. “ARE YOU STEALING OUR MAPS?”

“NO!” Netty shot back “WE ALREADY HAVE WHAT WE NEED!”

“Wut? How?”

“We went in the right direction. You didn’t. We actually had some extra so we were trolling.”

“Excuse me? YOU WHAT?”

“Yeah. We had like, the best luck ever. We tracked Grian’s coordinates from when he fought the wither to prep for the dragon fight, then just did his routine checks.”

“Wait, you hacked him?

“Yep.”

“Well, have fun you two, we’re gonna go build the arena.” Pearl finished the conversation with.


	7. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Netty decide on where to build the Wither fight arena, Netty's crush on Pearl intensifies.

Netty and Pearl went back to new spawn, and, since Netty hardly has a base, decided to group up at Pearl’s base.

“Wow, Pear, I have not seen this yet and it is freaking amazing!” Netty gawked.

“Heh, thanks Netty.” Pearl said, sort of blushing.

“Anyway, let’s get down to business. I say we build a small arena entirely out of obsidian. Sound good?” Netty suggested

“Sound good, but where’ll we get the obsidian?”

“The old empire.” 

“The what?”

“Grian’s old place.”

“N. O.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t plan on getting banned.”

“So we never take it out of the empire. We build it in the testing arena.”

“Sounds like a plan, but how about we make a backup plan just in case.”

“Good idea”

They made a back up plan, but it wasn’t very good.

“If one of us gets banned, we go to Grian’s house and force him to either undo the ban or tell us who the other watchers are. If we can’t get it out of him, we go to the other watcher’s houses and get them to.” Netty planned

“Girl, you creepy.” Pearl responded. “But hey, no one cares, so.”

“Want to meet up IRL once we make the arena?”

“Sure. Where?”

“I’m already coming to australia with my brother for vidcon, so how about Canberra?”

“Sounds good. But for now, let’s get back to building said arena.”

“Let’s.”

They made went to the testing arena, but realized that neither of them the actually brought a diamond pick.

“I think that was the universe telling us not to do this. I say we turn around and mine for obsidian at new spawn.” Pearl said

“I say we go to the Nether and use one of those fancy bedrock breaks, then fight it up there.” Netty suggested.

“I like it, but I must question your reasoning for saying that we fight it in the open.” Pearl questioned. “I say we do that, then confine the battle into a nine by nine space.”

_ So hot.  _ Netty thought.


	8. IRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netty and Pearl meet up IRL, Netty learns Pearl's real name.

So, Netty was going to Australia with Stampy for Vidcon, and she did meet up with Pearl in the center of canberra, but it took a lot of searching because Netty didn’t say where to meet up, so they both looked a lot.

“Netty, you coming?” Pearl yelled from Akiba.

“Pearl? Is that you?” Netty yelled from across Lake Burley Griffin.

“YES! Where are you?” 

“I’M AT THE NATIONAL MUSEUM!” 

“WHY?”

“I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE WE’D MEET UP!”

“I’M AT AKIBA!”

“WHERE?”

“IT’S AN ASIAN PLACE! ACROSS THE LAKE!”

“CRAP!”

“IKR!”

“YOUR RIGHT, LET’S TEXT!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING BUT okay, sure-”

They both whipped out their phones.

/MuneOfPearls: I’ll send you the coordinates now/

/StampysSis: K/

/StampysSis has changed MuneOfPearls name to Best_Gal_Ever/

/Best_Gal_Ever: Ur 2 sweet./

/StampysSis: thx/

/Best_Gal_Ever has changed name to Pearl/

/StampysSis: y?/

/Pearl: Not as long/

/StampysSis: k cool/

/StampysSis has changed name to Net123/

/Net123 is AFK/

5 Minutes Later

“I’m, here.” Netty said, sweaty, panting, and out of breath.

“Your here. Man, you really don’t know your way around this place, do you?” Pearl responded.

“No, I, don’t. Are there boat services or something?”

“Really? Did you really just ask if a place that’s main area is surrounded by a lake on almost every side has boat services? Wait, you don’t have any Australia Dollars, do you?

“I don’t.”

“So you couldn’t have anyway. Well, I’ll pay for our meal, but you owe me once you get cash.”

“Alrighty, then.”

They went into Akiba, Netty ordered a Kingfish, and Pearl got a bunch of dumplings. 15 minutes and a lot of eating later, they’re both finished and patting their stomachs.

“Oh, this is so freaking good.” Netty said, feeling very satisfied with her choice.

“Seriously.” Pearl responded. “You know, despite growing up around this area, my family never really treated us to anything this good, so this is kind of a new experience for me.”

“You kidding?” Netty said, somewhat shocked. “If lived anywhere in a 10 mile radius of this place I’d eat here at least once a week.”

“I would’ve, but this type of stuff gets expensive, and my family just didn’t have that kind of money. Also that was my pudgy phase, and this stuff is high in calories and they didn’t want me turning into a huge rolling mass of pudge.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t give a dang about getting fat if it was on this stuff.”

“I wouldn’t either, but the only time we actually had enough money was during my chub-a-bub phase, and my parents were incredibly self-conscious of what their kids looked like, did, and wore, so I couldn’t get away with being even half a pound overweight.”

“That’s sad. I wish I’d known you then, my family could’ve helped you out.”

“Thanks, but I had it under control, I just had to sneak out with a friend once in a while to get food like this. My mom’s home cooking _was_ pretty good, I just had to remember not to eat too much of it.”

“Anyway, the bill’s about to arrive, so we should get finished eating and try to do literally anything other than eat.”

“True.”

They ate the rest of the meals, and there was a small pop from Pearl’s side of the table.

“What was that?” Netty asked.

“I think the button on my pants just came loose. I always was very susceptible to weight

gain. Whoops.” Pearl responded.

“Ah, no one cares. Also, I still don’t actually know your real name, I just call you pearl.”

“Pearl.”

“Really? That’s your real name?”

“It wasn’t at first, but then I decided to change it when I got so popular and everyone else popular was naming their channels after themselves, so I renamed myself after my channel.”

“Ah. Welp, looks like the bill’s here, so we should get moving.”

“Hey, wanna stay over at my place tonight?”

“Sure.”

Pearl payed, then they headed to her place.

“So, get sorted, make yourself at home, try to figure out what they’re saying on TV, really just do whatever the hell you want.” Pearl said

“Oh, shit, I left my stuff in the hotel with Joe, I gotta go get that.” Netty responded.

“Woah, yeah, go do that, I can give you a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like the new type?  
> Also, Can someone please give me lists of the current evolutionists (I can never remember who’s still going and who’s not) and a lot of places in Canberra (I didn’t even know the place existed until last chapter)? Thanks!  
>  Love you all!  
>  AlexanderPotato


	9. IRL Pt. 2

Pearl drove Netty to her hotel with her brother Joseph, and asked if she could come too.

“Sure! I mean, it’s just grabbing luggage and coming back so I don’t see why you would, but you can if you want.”

“Mainly cause I used to be a HUGE fan of your brother, so-”

“Gonna cut you off right there, how did you figure out that Stampy’s my brother?”

“Two reasons. One, I’ve seen every video he ever created, you think I wouldn’t recognize your voice? Two, and the much simpler reason anyone could pick up on, the name you gave yourself in GCNation was ‘StampysSis’”

“Oh, yeah. Maybe that wasn’t the greatest Idea.”

They went into the hotel and Pearl immediately said “Yeet! No AC, lights that are either off or super bright, no chairs except one with no padding, hardly any breakfast, I see why you wanted to stay the night at my place.”

“Yeah, not great, is it? Since I’m single and Joe and I are both Youtubers, the adpocolypse is really affecting us hard. I need to question how you manage to pay the rent with the circumstances.” Netty responded

“It’s hard but I live with just enough-” Starting to get some rhythm going Pearl said.

“IN THE HEIGHTS!” They said at the same time.

“Wait-” Netty said

“Your-” Pearl cut her off.

“Into-”

“In the Heights-

“Too?” they finished each other’s sentences, quite shocked.

“Yep. Lemme ask you, are you not throwing away your shot as well?”

“Yep. Also, let’s get to our room before Joe locks the door and goes to sleep.”

They headed to Netty’s room.

“Hey, Netty, you wanna stay at my house the whole trip, rather than just tonight? I mean, I know Joe’s your brother, but you see him all the time, and this place really is a dump.”

“Sure! I mean, he’s probably gonna spend most of the nights in Squaisy’s AirBnB anyway, seeing as it has AC, Squaish knows how to cook, and they’re dating, so I wouldn’t really mind.”

“Sounds good, but before we do, could you introduce me to Joe? As I said, I used to be a huge fan of his, so meeting him would be awesome.”

“Sure!”

Inside the room, Joe said “Oh, hey Net. Who’s this?”

“Pearl. She’s a friend from the Evo server, she goes by PearlescentMoon on there. Do you watch my vids? I can never remember.”

“Net, Net, Net. OF COURSE I watch your vids. You know that.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Well, she A, knows that you’re Stampy and B, says that she used to be a huge fan of yours.”

“Oh, you did? I’m pleased to hear that. I must ask though, how exactly did you figure out I was Stampy?”

“Two ways.” Pearl said “One, I heard Netty’s voice on the sister challenge, heard her talk about her brother, put two and two together, and figured out Stampy was her brother. The second-”

“That’s my fault.” Netty cut her off “I signed up for a group chat site called GCNation and named myself StampysSis.”

“Son of a gun.” Joe said jokingly. “Well, any friend of Nets is a friend of mine, so nice to meet you, Pearl.”

“Hi.” Pearl said politely.

“Well, this was nice, but this place really is a dump, so I’m gonna be staying at Pearl’s place for the trip if that’s cool, and I was just coming to pick up my luggage.”

“That’s fine, I was gonna spend the time at Sqaishey's house, so I don’t give a block about you spending the trip at Pearl’s.”

“Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, yes, my beutiful and lovley following of two, I am aware that Netty and Pearl are straight, Netty and Stampy are both married, and Pearl is engaged, but this is an alternate universe, and what I have going on works better this way for story reasons.  
> Love You All!!!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	10. IRL Pt. 3

“So, what do you wanna do?” Pearl asked when they got back to her place.  
“Well, first off, I was planning to set up my room. So, gimme a tour.” Netty said.  
“Alright.”  
Pearl gave Netty said tour, then they began setting up her room. They then finished it up.  
“Hey, thanks for the help. You didn’t have to.” Netty said.  
“No problemo. Always able to lend a hand. Unless I’m recording, in which case you should wait until I go AFK. You know what it’s like.” Pearl said.  
“That I do. Anyway, it’s getting late, so we should get to sleep.”  
“True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY this one’s so short guys, I was on a time crunch. Next one’s gonna be a doozie.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	11. Timmy Almost Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian tries to kill timmy.

“If it’s 7:00 am in Canberra, what time is it in London?” Grian asked aridly

He heard a deep voice behind him. “I bet they’re asleep. They’re all asleep.”

“Green, I don’t want any Casablanca references. I’m planning murder.” Grian responded, trying to hide how annoyed he was

Another, this time feminine sounding, voice, from even farther back. “Wait, like IRL murder? We don’t have that kind have kind of supernatural power, Grian.”

“Shut the fuck up Alex. I don’t need supernatural powers, just an underground ticket and a kitchen knife.” 

“GRIAN, WATCH YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE-” Green yelled

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING HYPOCRITE!” Grian shot back.

“Okay, both of you, watch your language and stop getting so worked up.” Alex said calmly. “Grian, who are you trying to kill and why? And Steve, don’t yell at someone for swearing.”

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m planning on killing Timmy. His disobedience pissed me off for the last time.” Grian said.

“What disobedience?” Alex asked.

“Oh, you know, his allying with the listeners, his giving everyone an ender chest, his complete refusal to do as we humbly request, his insistence on calling himself Jimmy since we outlawed the letter J from names until the listeners were beaten, you know.” Grian responded

“Really? You’re killing someone because they changed the first letter of their name to something you didn’t want because you wanted to take a letter of power from the listeners?” Alex asked.

“Also, you are aware that murder, theft and letting someone in unauthorized are the three things that will get you banned from this place permanently, right?” Steve added

“I’m aware. Which is why I never actually said it was IRL murder. I was planning to hack his computer and put him an a 10 by 10 bedrock container with a matrix vibe whenever he opens up a world in anything, locking him out of all games on his PC.” Grian responded.

“You honestly had me thinking you were actually planning to kill him.” Alex said.

“No way. I like the ease of trolling from here.” Grian said teasingly.

That night…

This was caught on the 24/7 audio surveillance.

Grian: Eat shit motherfuckers.

Grian: Prepare to die Timmy.

[Warbling tone]

{Pop}

Then on the tracker Alex secretly put on Grian.

{Pop}

[Boots running through grass]

{Panting}

Grian: Finally, I’m here. Man, am I out of shape.

{Chaos}

Grian: One U Train ticket please.

{Distant, muffled speaking}

Grian: Right here. Thanks.

[Feet clattering on hard floor]

{Buzzing, swirling}

Grian: Any time now. And, and and, we’re here.

[Clattering]

{Crickets, birds cawing}

Grian: Here at last.

[Glass breaking]

[Metal banging together]

Grian: Man, my neck really itches. Wait, what’s that?

[crack, buzzing out]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this one’ll take some explaining. So, Steve and Alex, the original two minecraft characters, are the green and blue watchers respectively. Their secret hideout is a pocket dimension such as breaches in The Flash are. Watchers have supernatural powers, but only within Minecraft and within their own hideout. Also, I know I said this one would take awhile, but I wasn’t expecting 3 hours stuck at church with nothing to do, I was expecting 10 minutes stuck at church with nothing to do  
> Love you all!   
> AlexanderPotato <3


	12. Closing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finish off this work. This'll suck.

Alright. No one reads this fic, and it's not as much fun as it used to be to work on, so today I am officially ending An Epic Evolution. I do not like to end it in the middle,but it's not still fun, and no one reads it. If I get at least 15 comments on this chapter saying it should not end, I will post 5 more chapters. But as of now, it is done.

AlexanderPotato


End file.
